ShadowFrost88
Known as "Frost" nowadays, 'ShadowFrost88 '(Also known '''as ShadowedButterfly '''on the wiki) was a respected TTS video maker, and one whom has many 1000+ viewed videos (One of them being Viewed 100K+ times) on YouTube. He's Mostly known for EAS Videos, as his 2011 birthday special rocketed into the 100k view category Original Beginnings (2008-2009) When ShadowFrost88 first joined YouTube, he had no intentions of uploading videos until he watched some EAS videos made by the former ClayRanger89, (Now ClayRanger143). When the First Internet War came about, EmergencyFrost88 wasn't originally going to participate in the war, but he had one of his videos stolen by JG2730, who eventually, thanks to EmergencyFrost88 (also got payback at his for stealing his videos by stealing Jg2730's videos) filing copyright complaints, got suspended AKA ban hammered. Jaredamtrak7 also stole a video that now has 1,000 views on his original channel. The video stolen was Microsoft Sam reads funny windows errors (Not to be confused with Thunderbirds101's series of the same name) part 2, eventually, he came upon a video called Ronald McGodDamn Donald, Made by the one and only thunderbirds101(check his page out for the history of the YouTube channel.) Eventually, his first account, which was restored in march 2009 after the First Internet War was over and during the skirmish between Jaredamtrak7 (who was firecracker997) and the EAS Group was closed aand he started a new one, but that one too, was closed, but he also had an account started on 11/30/08 known as easalert88revived, he was able to hold on until a now good friend of his, secretagent1994, restored his account for him. That was when he decided to re-upload his videos from his easalert88revived account onto this one, except his preview for part 3 of microsoft sam reads funny windows errors. In may of 2009, EmergencyRanger88 uploaded a video that now has 6,000 views, Microsoft sam does the steamloller for 6 minutes, a video that has been surpassed by his birthday special of 2011, and, i'll get to that video in the third section. ok, this was at this moment that he had the potential to make more text to speech videos and he was slowly gaining more subscribers. On December 25th 2009, he got a new Windows 7 computer. however, he received his first account guideline warning strike when a hate video on acer762 was removed due to violation of YouTube's Community Guidelines (Seriously, he was standing up to a troll who likes to claim he owned people). Recent years (2010-2012) EmergencyFrost88 decided to make less videos in 2010, but the most viewed video of 2010 was the eas video requested by tornadoman566 A.K.A Eastest566. On March 16th, 2011, he uploaded his 2011 birthday special, which was also the debut of his EPWS screen. This video was critically acclaimed, but the following is true about the video view. 148k viiews. that ts how far it has gone since that very day His Return after the 2 month Hiatus, However, was short-lived, See the Article Below for details. When he made his return, He Announced a war series that WOULD be Complete, Unlike the war In the Vietnamese islands, which had 5 episodes complete. That war title takes place around 6 months before the war in New Zealand In a Skype chat with Anichik/RipleyDee, He Revealed that he was starting to lose interest in making TTS Videos. 5th Year On YouTube, and a new era (2013) he started off the year, uploading a video for a now-cancelled war series, and went dormant in TTS Video making for a month, he started a return to EAS Videos In March, but none have been able to reach the likes of the video he uploaded back in 2011. on the 16th, 2 years to the day of his breakout eas video, nowadays the third most viewed nuclear scenario EAS Video, He uploaded an EAS Video, still showing the magic he has for those types of videos. In May, He started a new era on his channel, a series of gameplays called Frost's Gameplays. After a Hiatus in TTS, And after 2 years of problems getting a series of his done, Pointless errors episode 3 was uploaded on another channel, and a few weeks later, an Engrish video on his main account was uploaded, signaling a brief return to TTS. as of now, he has taken a policy of ignoring trolls. Nowadays, he has focused on EAS Videos for a while, as they were the roots of his channel, If he has the time he'll upload a few Microsoft Sam quickies now and then. He also did a collab with EASlol as well in the EAS Video-making community 2014: Re-energized and Reloaded They Stated that 2014 is the year of Rebirth for Shadowfrost Studios. They Kept to a promise to return to his roots as four EAS Videos have happened to be uploaded in a 3 month time period They had stated that EAS Videos are his main focus nowadays, though they stated interest in collaborating with other TTS Video makers. they hinted slightly at returning that year, but nothing else materialized. 2015: ReEntering the Atmosphere They stated that pointless errors would have yet another reboot as of recent, further hinting as a full return to TTS, as They had not made a TTS video in over a year, as he had been focused on EAS Videos, However, just like the year before, nothing materialized. 2016-2017: A Return. The Final Run. Shadowfrost88 Began the year retired from Text To Speech entirely, The last few years they had announced stuff, it had failed to materialize, however, this time, All of that would change the 31st of August, though, when an unlisted vignette was posted, confirming something of a return. They haven't stated what it is, but it is seemingly related to the announcement of AT88TV's Retirement after the third season of his error series too. They have also stated that his subscribers would be in for a surprise too. That Surprise is Scheduled to go up September 5th, Labor Day. They had initially stated that this surprise would be a one off, however, that vignette has stated otherwise. Another vignette posted the fourth, asked if you,The Viewer, Could break the code. Note that this vignette was done in the style of a Chris Jericho 2007 return esque vignette. That Video, The Premiere of a new error series called Microsoft Sam Reads Wacky Errors., is the first time they've made a text to speech video in three years. They have also confirmed that another project is in the works alongside Wacky Errors as well. on September 19th, 2016, a trailer for that Project, Codename: Shield, Was uploaded, with the release date being confirmed for the 25th of December, Marking the first Time ShadowFrost Studios has done a Holiday related Special. That Release date was put into doubt, however, as they had scrapped the whole project and intended on rebooting it. Vignettes Linked to the fifth trimester also hinted at this run being their final one in text to speech as well. In the Finale for Season One of Microsoft Sam Reads Wacky Errors, Frost, aside from sending out a farewell message to a fellow friend of theirs in the TTSC, Also confirmed that they were, in fact, in their final run in TTS, thereby confirming those vignettes aired on wacky errors. April was set as the month that they would retire, and they would keep true to their word, as they had wanted to focus on other interests. They have since returned to their roots, providing further details in said roots. 2018 - Resurgence A Vignette was posted in the Early Morning Hours of May 18th, signaling a hint at something, noticably with wording that was definitive of a revival. This teaser teased that "Part Two" of something, was on the way next year. however, it is unverified whether this is a resumption of a series they had previously lost interest in, or if it is an entirely new project. A Further teaser on twitter, revealing an episode name, would confirm it to be a new project, along with an earlier release date than expected. the project, however, is being kept classified until release Flame War of 2012 After pointlessly arguing with Nate Blake and making a hate video against EASlol, he was permanently banned from the wiki and the TTS Community for a while. Trivia *They have had Joint Problems when some fluid was taken out of his Left Ankle when he was younger. *They have 3 videos (2 EAS videos and That SteamLoller Video) that have surpassed 5000 views *Shadowfrost hates Some Memes like that Skyrim Joke. *They have Cheated Death 5 times. Here's the 5 times: 3/16/97, 4/16/97, The Third one i dunno, And the 4th one, I almost Drowned, Recently, on the seventh of April, they avoided getting struck by lightning, as they were a few feet away from the bolt too. *They have Gotten Two Account Strikes On their Easalert88 Account, (Both which have expired, One due to someone going on a false flagging spree and The Other I just Don't Remember) *They were on a Hiatus for 2 months due to his computer shutting down, but came back on august the 14th, 2012 *They are no longer participating in any wars Involving any enemies of the tts community. The Reason why, as they put it, is that "the wars that involve the TTS Community involve childish comments. True TTS Community Members don't fight in wars. *Even when They were an enemy, There were two people that Respected them. Those Two were the ones that respected Them. They even remarked that it was "True Respect" that ThePermian99 Liked Them Even though They were an enemy. That showed how much respect They had from ThePermian99 Even when They were in Their Darkest days. as for TTSM, all respect for him has dissolved to the point where they hate him. *During the time They Were an enemy, They suffered a strained ligament as a result of a certain thing that happened at Their school. *They are American, but it has been revealed that some of Their ancestors were Native American, British, and Irish. *They are the TTSC's first known asexual. *Recently They have gotten back into gaming, RPG-wise. *They do, by coincidence, happen to be an Aspergian, meaning that They know a lot of stuff, yet They are seen as different from others. However, originally They were diagnosed with ADHD. *A Fact Not Noticed, but one of their earlier text to speech videos introduced the gag "Give me Liberty or Give me Cake", In an error. They would note that in an episode when they saw the gag used in the error series of TB's as well. *They aren't entirely that imaginative at times, nor are they motivated at times either. this has been proven with the scattering of months inbetween videos, more notably the eight month gap that was their recent hiatus as well. TTS Universe-Likewise biography Frost led the People's Republic of Vietnam at one point in time, but was shunned from the nation for a terrorist attack in Nigeria. He was later placed in charge of the Republic of Tetrana, however this was short lived, as a Russian backed Coup D'etat shook him out of power. He disappeared for a long period following this, but eventually returned in December 2012. In 2013, he was sworn in as Great Britain's second in command by King AT88TV. However, That would last only three years, as he would vanish without a trace around the period of late March to Early May of 2016. He has since been presumed to be Dead, according to the historybooks. Category:Protagonists Category:Former Communists Category:American Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Former Members of Tetrana Category:Former Antagonists Category:Male Category:Users